Car Underwater
by kitty00240
Summary: Sam's missing from school one day, the staff, tucker, and jazz seem grim. Danny is clueless about the oncoming news awaiting to be announced. Song Fic.


Disclaimer: I don't Danny phantom cast or the song Car Underwater by Armor For Sleep.

Morning came to Amity Park on a grim day; the students of Amity filed into the classrooms sitting in their desks quite as usual, the preps sat by the windows and the outcasts sat at the back of the classroom.

Danny walked through the door grinning like he just won the lottery; holding his backpack on one of his shoulders he made his way to the back of the room planting himself into his desk and putting his head down as if he was barely conscious. Tucker stared at his desk quietly and looked over at Danny his eyes showing hidden pain.

"Hey Dan, what's with the Cloud 9 act?" Danny lifted his head and smiled slyly at his friend and shook his head towards the side of the room where the preps sat chatting.

"Ya know, tutoring Paulina in science wasn't so bad..."

Tucker watched the black haired boy next to him with a scowl and turned back to his desk pulling a note out of his backpack. Turning back he slammed the note onto Danny's desk.

"You should read this"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Paulina stood from her seat on her desk and walked towards Danny making the sway in her hips more noticeable. Standing in front of his desk she leaned down towards him giving him a teasing kiss which he returned enthusiastically.

Tucker made a noise which sounded like something between a choke and a gag.

"Hey Danny" Paulina purred, "want to continue our study session later tonight?"

He grinned and nodded his head.

"Great, see you tonight Danny" She walked away and went back to her posse of jocks and cheerleaders, giving all of them a winning beauty queen smile and winking seductively at Dash, who, like the other boys around him, excused himself to the bathroom 3 minutes later.

Mr. Lancer strode in through the door carrying the same look Tucker had. Placing a folder onto his desk he looked out to his class, catching every student's eye before continuing.

"Class, being your English teacher and Principal, I'm here to tell you to make your way to the gymnasium for your morning announcements. All classes today will be suspended, and so will all detentions. The dissection we planned for Thursday will not be carried out. More information on this will be given once announcements start." Not waiting for their reaction, Mr. Lancer made his way out of the classroom holding his head down.

Danny watched the depressed teacher walk out.

"Tucker, I've never seen anyone be this wrecked since Spectra was the counselor"

Tucker looked Danny in the eyes and nodded silently, standing from his chair and walking out the door without looking back. The preps left soon after. Now alone in the classroom Danny looked at the folded note on his desk clearly confused.

"What is with everyone today?"

He plucked the note off his desk as he left cramming it in his pocket.

At the Gym:

Students continuously filled up the bleachers whispering amongst themselves about the sudden gathering. Danny looked over at the staff table noting that the teachers he both knew and didn't look as if beaten repeatedly. At the side of the staff table was Jazz, Instead of her normal clothes she wore a long black dress with her hair pulled back by a black hair clip. Just like the staff, she also looked paler than usual.

Sitting on the bleachers 3rd row he saw Tucker on the 1st; standing up slightly he tried to call his friend's name but got no response. Frowning at Tucker's behavior he directed his attention back to the stage, where now his school principal stood, behind him jazz looked down at the floor playing with the black fabric of her dress uncomfortably.

"Fellow students and Staff"

Mr. Lancer took a deep breath as if in pain,

"We gather here today, to honor one of our classmates"

Danny momentarily thought of jazz, but thought against it, if it was jazz's honoring she wouldn't be looking like a kicked dog.

"Samantha Manson, age 14, passed away late last night"

**Believe the news, I'm gone for good.  
Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here**

Danny's heart leapt into his throat just then, Sam, was _Dead? _Wringing his hands out he thought he had heard wrong.

"Jazz Fenton will speak on her behalf today, thank you students" Mr. Lancer turned his back on the shocked faces of the teens and walked calmly off the stage; moving slowly into a semi run for the gym's exit.

Jazz hadn't missed a beat when she was called, as soon as Mr. Lancer left she refilled his place on the stage.

"Dear students,

Although with Sam's passing, we will not forget the things she stood for, her bravery and boldness to stand up for what she believed. Many of you may not have known her as well as you may have wanted, or wished" Jazz gave a quick glance at the bleacher where Dash, Paulina, Star, and Vallerie sat, looking greatly saddened.

"But those who did, know her as a kind caring person deep at heart."

Danny thought of all the times Sam stuck up for him, and all the times he treated her like dirt to repay her. Feeling like trash he evaded his eyes from his sister and made a small movement to leave.

"Last night, at 2 AM, below Amity Park bridge, a car was reported to be seen crashing into the water. A couple on the bridge called the police reporting what they had seen. 1 hour later the rescue team arrived. Sadly they had not been quick enough to save the stranded youth inside, also known as Sam Manson. They had noted no attempts at a struggle to escape from the watery death. They had thought it a suicide." Jazz paused as many gasps were heard from the bleachers in front of her. Making a slight hand movement she silenced them.

"They had moved the body from the wreck and will be holding a proper funeral on Sunday. Everyone who wishes will be permitted to come. Thank You"

At that moment Danny slammed the exit door shut, many pairs of eyes watched him leave that moment, and he just felt like dieing.

The students began moving out of the gym to their homes 20 minutes later. Tucker walked out with Jazz both even sadder than when they had come to school that morning.

At Amity Park: Park

Danny sat on the bench with his hands on the sides of his head, staring at the ground; silently crying tears of pain. Wiping at his eyes he took out the note from his pocket.

**  
Believe the note I left for you  
You can't turn back the clocks, you can't pull me up from here so don't try  
**

'_Danny,_

_By this time you would have found out my decision. I beg of you to not blame yourself on this. It was not your fault. With my passing, I will be free from the pain I've been keeping within myself for the past few years. I want you to know, that I will always love you. Yes Danny, love, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I found out recently at Ember's concert. I wanted to tell you this on the day that the ghost king attacked, but as you know, I didn't have the chance. With the way things were going I had thought that no matter how much love I could hold for you, your heart would always belong to another._

_I wish for you to live out the rest of your life in happiness, my only regret is that I can not join you in that happiness, I will wait for you my love for eternity till we would meet again._

_My heart is forever yours,_

_Sam'_

Danny reread the note twice more, and broke down in sobs once again, racking his whole body. He couldn't believe that Sam would really kill herself because of him. He thought back to all the times he had chased Paulina blindly, as Sam scowled and detached herself from the world as she watched, in her eyes keeping a jealous and saddened look. Jealous... Danny looked up from the floor and stared out in front of him his eyes glazed over. He had always called Sam jealous of Paulina's looks when they had a fight over her. He had never been right about it in Sam's eyes. Now he knew, she wasn't jealous about Paulina, she was Jealous of the way she had him following her around like a love sick servant. Standing from the bench he crumpled the note into his pocket, saving the last piece of Sam he had left. Familiar blue rings fell about him transforming into Danny Phantom. He took off into the air blindly flying, heading no where. He just felt like leaving...this town had too much pain in it.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**

Last night at 12:00 AM:

Sam scrutinized the ceiling with music blaring loudly at her through her sound system. Black tears stained her cheeks as her mascara smeared; her hands clutched the bed sheets to the sides of her. Looking as if being stabbed in the chest she cried out in hurt. She didn't care if anyone heard her, they couldn't have anyway; her walls were soundproof designed so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the household with her rock music.

Her whole life has been misunderstood. She always felt like she had some special purpose in her life, something that would change the world if she carried it that far. She had always felt unique, once she had started middle school she had become gothic to express her creativity, and also to signal a never ending pain of being misjudged by it. Her parents never approved of it and even threw out most of her clothes when she had announced her sudden change. They had thought of it as being the mark of the devil within her, that a demon had possessed their perfect little girl.

When she had announced being a vegetarian her parents relaxed on the demonic theory, they thought if a demon had possessed her she would change her diet to human instead of plant. Sam laughed disgusted at the thought. Eating a human was as bad as eating an animal, in modern law even more of a crime than eating a cow or a chicken.

Her thoughts went back to the most recent of her problems. The only person that she actually thought accepted her, the one who was supposed to be supportive of her no matter what her decision was... Danny, the name sent shivers down her spine, normally so calming, sounded so sadistic to her. She had given her heart and soul to him, but he didn't even know it. He had always chased the unattainable. The shallow witch; Paulina. She scowled at the name. Tears no longer falling her face's expression turned to anger.

After so many years being his friend, helping him keep his secret, capture ghosts, and help him through the many shut downs from popularity. And he repays her by puppy love towards the whore of the school.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**

Getting off her bed she made her way to her closet pulling out a black tank top with a red logo on the front with a red skirt with black rims. Moving to the stockings she brought out black ones, taking out her red boots she put her picked out clothes over her under garments and looked into the mirror. Mascara leaked cheeks and flushed cheeks and nose along with puffy red eyes greeted her there. Smiling ruefully at her reflection she balled up her fist and punched the mirror. Glass shards fell to the floor in a clatter. The house around her didn't budge at all as her hand got sliced by a huge piece of mirror. More tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. Using her unbled hand she pulls out the chunk of glass crying out again. The glass fell to the floor again, this time breaking into even more pieces.

Looking at her desk she takes out a sheet of note book paper and pen. Looking down at it again she shreds it in thirds. Writing a quick note to her parents and her friends she leaves them on the table. Twisting the knob she turns back to her room for a last look at it.

"Goodbye Danny..." she whispers and leaves her home not ever to return.****

Make time slower, give me longer.  
It's too late for me, no one will know that I'm down here.

**  
believe your dreams of me sinking  
so far, below, you can't pull me up from here so don't try.**

At that moment Danny Fenton, a young boy at the tender age of 14 returns home by sneaking into his room through phantom mode. Lying on the bed he sighs blissfully, the make out session with Paulina really made his day. Closing his eyes he lies down on his side and fell into slumber. Darkness met him, but he didn't seem to care nor hear a sad voice at the back of his mind about to make the biggest decision of its life...and death.

"_Goodbye Danny..."_****

I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.

Sam pressed on into the night of Amity Park; she stole the car keys from the kitchen counter, already having formed her _happy _ending. ****

I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  


Being a few meters from the bridge and barely any traffic she pressed the gas pedal. A mad flicker in her eyes showed her hysteria. Fast approaching of the bridge railing she barely noticed the happy couple walking along it. Making a slight turn she missed the couple by a few feet, knowing that at her speed she wouldn't be able to stop. The bridges railing broke and fell with her. The air bag fell open as she was falling. Her nose was left bleeding as the air bag died down again. By then a strong splash echoed; almost instantly the car began to fill up with water, the engine being the first.

**  
Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. Please forgive me.  
**

Keeping the most of her consciousness she watched as the water around her started piling into the car. Not bothering to unbuckle herself she took in deep breaths knowing the air was the last she would ever breathe.

**  
Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. so forget, so forget, so forget me.  
**

Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to the last thing she told Danny, "_If you like her that much then sleep with her why don't you?"_ Paulina and he were having a study session that night; it crushed her heart to think he took her suggestion seriously. Morbid thoughts filled her as she looked down at the knee deep water now. Escape was barely useful now; she had sunk too deep.

**  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
just let me go.  
don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
just let me go.  
don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
**

It was the day of the funeral, most of the class was there. Everyone except Danny came; most people were shocked at the possibility, whispers of "_Weren't those two lovebirds or something?" "Didn't know Fenton could be so heartless; ill give him an extra beating" _and the old popular line of _"poor Sam." _Yes, _poor _Sam. Dieing at a young age of 14 all for the love of her short life, who didn't even come to her funeral. Jazz was wearing her dress again, except this time a black veil was covering her face and black gloved hands were folded together. Tucker stood in a black suit a few tears slowly being dried away by the wind. Paulina was the only exception; black sleeveless top, black long gloves, black jeans and boots were her choice of clothing. She refused the veil; everyone could now see that not a tear for the lost soul was shed in her ruthless masque of a face. That was all it was, a masque.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
**

The Priest said a few words and soon the coffin was nailed shut, the crane slowly lowered it into the ground. The Fenton's and the Foley's stayed behind as the rest of the funeral group left. The Manson's were eager to leave their young daughters grave, seeing her in that situation was far worse than they could have stood to watch. Choosing to forget they turned their backs on their daughter. The Foley's went away soon; Tucker wanted to stay but was forced to go home by his parents. Something about a grave site not being the best influence on their son. Jazz walked away with her parents turning back to look at the barren grave. A few more tears were shed and so were more silent good byes, it was time to move on.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
**

Unknown to the attendants of the service a white haired ghost looked upon them from a hill. Not crying, not whispering silent goodbyes, nor having pain written in its eyes. It stared down at the grave once more eyes softened yet having no trace of innocence left. Watching the last of the humans leave it floated down towards the grave in a fluid motion. A single red rose clutched in its hand. It placed a soft kiss upon the petals and placed it on the graves soil.

"_I love you too, Sam"_

**  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you...**


End file.
